The present disclosure relates to a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an insulation design method of an HVDC transmission system.
The HVDC transmission system transmits away electricity through an HVDC.
In general, the HVDC transmission system uses an aerial line or submarine cable to transmit electricity.
The HVDC transmission system is being widely utilized because it has advantages, such as low investment cost, no limitation in cable length, and little loss in power transmission.
Since the HVDC transmission system transmits electricity through the HVDC, the importance of an insulation design is high. A typical insulation design technique uses a way of multiplying an environmental factor and a pollution level by a defined voltage value. According to this technique, there are limitations in that calculation should be again performed each time a system varies, and the actual value of the HVDC transmission system is not applied to the insulation design. In particular, when actually applying to a system, there is inconvenience resulting from the need to re-design insulation according to each section or variation in voltage.